


fool

by HappyUnluckyStar



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Unwound Future Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyUnluckyStar/pseuds/HappyUnluckyStar
Summary: in which Future Luke and Flora bond a little





	fool

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* I'm not sure if I should tag clive or future luke. or both.
> 
> I wrote this with zero context. As in, I know there's a part in Unwound Future where the group splits up and Clive goes with Flora but I don't know when, how or if anything actually happens. (wow, I didn't play Unwound Future, yet I know Clive! Shocker, right?) So take this fic with a grain of salt.
> 
> I also don't actually remember the exact time I wrote this, but I do remember going through this and editing it a bunch of times so I think it's safe to post. Might come back and edit it, though.  
> —  
> hinted spoilers for unwound future but you knew that already

“I’m sorry you had to come with me,” Future Luke says. His sincere brown eyes hold an apologetic gleam that seems to be enhanced by the way his long bangs keep getting in the way of said eyes, no matter how often he sweeps them aside or how hard his cap tries to hold them in place.

An awkward silence falls. Flora, suddenly realizing that she’s been staring, pulls away from her trance, and replies hastily, “It’s no problem.” True, she had wanted to be with the professor, but she supposed spending time with her friend’s future self wouldn’t be too bad either. Future Luke chuckles, and she finds her cheeks heating up a little more.

With her typical clumsiness, Flora trips on an exposed cable and loses her balance. She flails her arms and braces for impact.

“Whoa, careful!” A hand catches one of her flailing arms at the last moment, leaving her half-hanging in midair. Future Luke smiles, which sends butterflies fluttering in her stomach (she’s never realized how handsome Luke would grow up to be) “Honestly, Flora. You’re always so clumsy.”

“I am not!”

“You’re not?” Flora shakes her head so forcefully her ponytail almost comes loose. “Ah, sorry. My bad.” She’s never seen Luke this sheepish before; he’s scratching at his red-stained cheek bashfully and adjusts his cap. “It’s just- It’s been so long…”

Flora knows that a lady never pries into a stranger’s business (that’s what the professor would say, maybe), but Luke is no stranger, so she pries. “How long?”

“I can’t even remember… Ever since the professor went mad, you returned to…” His face scrunches up as if he's trying to remember.

“St Mystere?”

“Yes. That. I-” Future Luke flinches like he’d been shot, then stands a little straighter. “Flora, I care about you. More than anything. I know that you’re far younger than me, but…” His words are stringed together like a necklace, but she catches enough bits and pieces to understand what he’s trying to say. He swallows, and tightens his grip around her arm so much it’s borderline vice-like. She tries to hide the whine bubbling in her throat. Did Luke ever have this strong of a grip? “I like you. More than I like Future Flora.”

Her breath hitches. Her cheeks begin to color — they must be the same shade as her hair ribbon by now. Somehow, she tears her arm away in surprise. “W-What?” There was no way. This was not happening. This Luke was…!

“You can’t like me!” she blurts out without really considering the weight of her words. His face suddenly wears a mask of unease. “It’s not even about age—” The unease from his expression dissipates. “—I’m from the past! And you’re from the future! It won’t work out!”

The unease is back. He mutters, “Right,” then something akin to a curse word.

“Besides,” she adds, her voice barely above a whisper, “You don’t think I’m good enough, anyway.”

Unease transforms into horror, and maybe a hint of sadness? (She’d be lying is she said she isn’t enjoying how his face animates.) “That’s not true-”

“You used to leave me behind!” There are tears forming in the corners of her eyes, blurring her vision. She’s unsure of what is reality and what is fiction anymore. “And go on adventures with the professor! Because I was a girl and couldn’t take care of myself.” The last part was spat out with a hint of bitterness. She stands rooted to the ground, fists balled and eyes now squeezed shut. She refuses to look into his eyes, which are far deeper and more knowing than the Luke she knows. “Which is probably true.”

“The professor just didn't want you to get hurt,” Future Luke says softly. “And neither did I.” He brushes her tears away with a gentle touch that sends her heart into palpitations. Her eyes open just a slither. His expression is laced with something unreadable. “I’m sure that my past self will realize that you are far more than just a pretty face. You’ll be the golden apple of his eye in no time.” Flora chuckles a little at his attempt at a pun. “You are strong and brave and kind. Any gentleman would be lucky to have you.”

Time passes before Flora dares to bring up the subject again. “I still do not understand,” she whispers, her brown eyes blank. “Why would you like me more than future me?”

He doesn’t answer, only looks at the bleak path ahead of them. “We should keep moving.”

* * *

They reach a steep, winding staircase leading to darkness. Flora hesitates — walking down with her long dress would prove to be a challenge. As if to prove a point, she trips. What was it with her and tripping over nothing?

Future Luke, once again, immediately grabs her wrist, then helps her to her feet. He lets out a sigh of relief. “Take my arm, Flora,” he orders, holding up the arm in question for her to hold onto as support. With slightly shaky hands, she obeys. He must think of her as a fool now, she thinks, feeling her cheeks redden with humiliation.

“Thank you.”

“Think nothing of it. You can always count on a true gentleman.”

The smile he gives her makes her stomach do flips.

**Author's Note:**

> please do not bash me for liking clive/flora more than luke/flora
> 
> not that I would call this a shipping fic-
> 
> also I'm sorry if this crap is out of character I did my best ; ;


End file.
